


Convenience

by TheRedWulf



Series: Tysan One Shots [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jaimsa, Lannister Babies, Modern Era, Older Man/Younger Woman, Slow Burn, Smut, TySan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: Modern AU - In which the Great Lion does everything in his power to protect his legacy, even from his own son...Picset is viewableHERE





	Convenience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).

> Another one shot, quick drabble... you can thank TommyGinger for this...
> 
> Jaime isn't a good dude in this fic. I believe the term is 'douche nugget'... 
> 
> I have maxed out the rating, for reasons. This is just an excuse for smut.  
I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Tywin slammed the car door with a curse as he stormed up to the front door of the beautiful Victorian house that his infuriating son shared with his girlfriend of two years, Sansa Stark. She should have been ‘Sansa Lannister’ by now, if his son had bothered to pull his head out of his ass and marry her _before_ she gave birth to their child, but that was an argument for another day. 

Today he was here to figure out why Jaime hadn’t shown up to work for two days and wasn’t answering his phone. Tywin had even tried to call Sansa but it went straight to voicemail and he had been worried enough to leave work and drive across town to their house. Or rather, Sansa’s house. She had bought the house years ago and restored it, a surprisingly large project for a single woman of 22 (at the time), but she took it on with ferocity and years later the house was stunning and preserved in historical accuracy. 

He went to knock on the door but paused at the sound of the near-one-month old crying. Little Jo did not sound happy and he hoped that there wasn’t anything wrong with her. While he wasn’t overjoyed with Jaime having a child out of wedlock, he couldn’t deny that Joanna was a beautiful baby. Like her mother, he absently noted.

Trying the handle he found it unlocked and carefully moved inside. Upon closing the door he drew up short, noticing that the usually impeccable house was disheveled and cold. 

“Jaime?” he called out and when there was no response he moved up the stairs as the crying stopped. Moving to the nursery he stood in the open door in horror. 

Sansa was in the rocking chair, breastfeeding Jo but that wasn’t what had his stomach dropping. It was the grey pallor of Sansa’s usually porcelain skin, the rat’s nest of her hair, the bruising under her eyes and tears on her cheeks that drew him up short. She looked thin, exhausted and devastated. She looked awful, truly awful. 

“He’s not here” her voice was harsh, broken and quiet. She only wore a satin night robe and didn’t bother to cover herself as he moved into the room. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen breasts before, though hers were quite lovely. 

“Where---”

“I don’t know” she replied. “He left four days ago.”

“Left?” Tywin could hear the venom in his voice and paused, looking to the hall for a moment to school his fury. “Left where?”

“I don’t know” she replied once more, glancing to her daughter in her arms. Jo’s tiny hand was resting on the curve of her breast now, staring up at Sansa clearly infatuated with her mother. “He has another….” she paused, swallowing hard. “Another girlfriend and they’re…” she choked on a sob, trying to stifle it but it broke free. “They’re getting married” she sobbed, a hand covering her face, as if to hide from the world. 

Tywin could’ve put his fist through a wall he was so angry, but instead he unleashed a soft torrent of swear words. At Sansa’s sobs Jo began to fuss and whimper. Without pause he slid out of his suit jacket and draped it over the side of the crib before grabbing a cloth to cover his shoulder. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this,” he said softly, leaning down to take Jo from Sansa’s arms, sparing a selfish glance at her breasts before he stood and held Jo to his shoulder, patting her back. A few minutes later he had Jo settled in her crib and then he moved to Sansa. 

Sansa had both hands over her face now, her sobs heartbreaking and guttural.

“Sansa” he knelt before the rocking chair, reaching to her to pull her robe closed and preserve the idea of modesty. It would also help him to focus, if her breasts were out of sight. 

“He wouldn’t marry me” she sobbed. “But her….”

“He’s an idiot, always has been” he said plainly and she gave a watery laugh in between sobs. 

“What am I going to tell Jo?” Sansa whispered, wiping her eyes and looking into his. The red rimmed, puffy look in her eyes pulled at his heart. “That her father didn’t love me and so he didn’t love her either?” she closed her eyes, squeezing them shut against a wave of pain. “She’s 20 days old, Tywin…”

“I’ll find him and---”

“No” she shook her head. “He made it clear that he didn’t want me--want us anymore” she cried softly. 

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her and she fell apart once again, crying against his shoulder. It was awkward, in a way, him kneeling in the ‘v’ of her thighs, incredibly aware that she was naked beneath the thin robe, as she clung to him. But he wouldn’t deny her the comfort she needed. 

He had always found Sansa to be a singularly lovely woman. Beautiful, intelligent and graceful, she was more than he had ever expected for Jaime to bring ‘home’. When she told him that she was pregnant, he had been stunned. Jaime didn’t seem too happy about it but she glowed with happiness. It was enchanting.

He warned Jaime not to fuck this up, as this was the first of a new generation of Lannisters, Tywin’s first grandchild. It wasn’t like Cersei or Tyrion would be giving him grandchild at any point soon. Cersei was too busy fortune hunting and Tyrion was too busy whoring his way through Essos. 

Apparently that lecture had gone in one ear and out the other. Stupid, immature boy.

Sansa’s family had not taken the news well, demanded that she either marry Jaime or get rid of the baby. When she refused, and Jaime refused to marry her, her family cut her off entirely. They hadn’t spoken to her since, to his knowledge. 

When finally she quieted he pulled back a bit and spoke, “I will keep an eye and ear on Jo, why don’t you take a long hot shower, clean up and then I will fix you something to eat. You need your strength and you look as if you haven’t been eating.”

“Alright” she gave a weak nod. 

Grabbing the baby monitor he helped her to the master bedroom and left her to her business. Heading downstairs he set the monitor on the counter before making his way to the fireplace and starting a large fire that would warm the old house up. 

That done he took stock of the kitchen, frowning deeply at the lack of food. Well, he pulled his phone from his pocket, what was the point of being the richest man in Westeros if he couldn’t have groceries on demand? 

Sansa stood under the hot spray of the shower, allowing her muscles to relax for the first time in several days. For the moment she had someone to watch over her daughter while she indulged in an overly-long shower. 

The last few days had been a nightmare. First with Jaime sitting her down to tell her that he was leaving. He’d packed and once he left he wasn’t coming back. He’d met someone else a few months ago and they were going to elope. 

She felt his words like a knife to the heart. While she had been pregnant and all but bedridden, he had found someone else, someone that he wanted to _marry_. Fifteen minutes later he was gone, bags in hand and Jo was crying. Jo, her beautiful Joanna, an unexpected gift that she would forever cherish. Forcing herself to move she cared for Jo before falling asleep in the rocking chair, unable to even look at the master bedroom’s king sized bed. 

For over two years she had shared her life with Jaime Lannister. For the most part they had been happy, in love she dared say. But when she told him she was pregnant his furrowed brow was not the joyful reaction she had been hoping for. In truth, Tywin had been happier for them than Jaime had. 

She should have seen it coming, she supposed, but she was so distracted by the difficult pregnancy and the huge change in their lives that she didn’t notice, not until it was too late. 

Now, she was a single mother, alone at 25 with a 3-week old baby. She didn’t even have her family to lean on, as they’d cut her from their lives when she told them she was pregnant. Giving an odd laugh she shook her head and corrected her earlier statement, Tywin was happier for the baby than anyone aside from her. 

“A grand legacy” he had smiled that leonin smile. A smile that did not fade when months later she told him it was a girl, and that she’d like to name her for Joanna, Jaime’s mother. He had hugged her then, awkwardly with the bump of her stomach in the way, showing her affection for the first time. 

The Great Lion had even been there for Jo’s birth, stepping in to hold her hand and encourage her when Jaime was ‘stuck in traffic’. Sansa’s heart shattered at the idea of him missing the birth of his first child because he was with another woman. 

“Fucking bastard” she swore in the steam-filled stall. “Selfish fucking bastard!” she sobbed beneath the spray until the water went cold, and only then did she shut it off and grab her towel. Tywin was right, it felt nice to be clean and refreshed. While it hadn’t cured her heartache, at least she was clean and depressed.

She toweled her hair and combed it out, not bothering to style it and pulled on a pair of leggings and a baggy sweater over her nursing bra, still not used to how much larger her breasts were now and how much they ached. The sweater fell off one shoulder which would enable her to nurse later when Jo woke. Tywin had already seen her half naked, it wasn’t like a bra strap would scandalize him. 

Pulling on her Uggs she checked in on Jo and saw Tywin’s jacket hanging over the side of the crib. Carefully taking it she carried it downstairs and hung it on the coat rack, smoothing the expensive fabric.

The fire was roaring and the chill had been chased from the room and the kitchen was full of bags and boxes of groceries, Tywin quietly putting them away. 

“You shopped?” she gaped at all the fresh produce. 

“Called it in,” he explained. “You need to eat, Sansa, you’re much too thin.”

“Tywin--” 

“No arguments” he cut in. “You’re a mother now and a little Lannister depends on you.” She frowned deeply, hating the secret that Jaime had forced her to keep from Tywin. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s not a Lannister, Tywin” Sansa whispered. “Jaime didn’t want to give---”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence” Tywin’s voice was hard as ice and just as cold. 

“Legally she is Joanna Catya Stark” Sansa blinked away tears. 

“I’ll kill him” Tywin spat. “Better yet, I’ll have him killed.”

“It’s not worth it---”

“Joanna is a Lannister and I will see to it that is remedied. I was there when she came into the world and I will be damned if she is denied her birthright,” he promised. “You should have been a Lannister too, had that selfish boy acted like an adult and put a ring on _your_ finger.” 

“No, he put it on someone else's finger. It's moot now, Tywin” she laughed oddly. “Not unless you plan to marry me yourself.”

“That is not a terrible idea” he paused his work in the kitchen. “Not at all…”

“Tywin---” she protested. 

“No, that idea has merit,” he insisted. 

“Absolutely not” she shook her head. 

“You need help with Jo” he continued. “And you both deserve the Lannister name. I could marry you and adopt her.”

“Tywin! Be reasonable” she argued softly, moving into the kitchen. 

“I am always reasonable” he countered. “I have made a very good living being _reasonable_, Sansa.”

“What happens if you meet someone?” she said and he gave her a droll look. 

“I have been a widower for 20 years,” he said flatly, closing the fridge after filling it with fresh food. “Granted, you’re young and you might--”

She shook her head sadly, “I am not going to let some man into my life, into my daughter’s life, only to have him run. She doesn’t have a father as it is, I won’t toy with her emotions.”

“Another reason your idea has merit” he reasoned. “She is my blood, I would never abandon her or you. I am only 53, 28 years isn’t an unheard of gap.”

“Gods, you’re serious” she gaped at him.

“Deadly.”

“Tywin” she sank to the chair next to the kitchen table. 

“Think about it” he tucked the last of the food away and sat in the chair beside her. “I know you will need help when you start working again.”

“I work from home,” she laughed softly. 

“Yes, but you can’t work and care for her full time, every day, all day,” he replied. “I am offering to help you, offering to take care of you” he paused. “I won’t force you to my bed, Sansa, if that is what you’re worried about. It would be a marriage of convenience, until such a time comes, if it comes, that we decide together to change that.”

“No” she felt her cheeks heat, glancing away quickly. “It isn’t that…”

“Think it over” he gave her hand a pat before he moved back to the kitchen and gathered things to cook. 

Sansa watched him work in the kitchen, her mind racing over everything they had just discussed. Tywin, though cold and abrupt to most, had always been kind to her. He was a proud, sharp man who did everything he could for his family, his legacy. 

He was much older than her, that was true. Jaime was older as well, 30 to her 25, but Tywin was 53, a man who had already married, fathered 3 children and buried a wife. A wife he was quite dedicated to. 

She refocused on him as he cooked, his tie discarded and shirt open at the neck, a kitchen towel over his shoulder. He was not unhandsome, far from it. He was tall, imposing and still in wonderful shape. His blonde hair and short beard was mostly silver and there were crinkles around the corners of his eyes, but he was still attractive. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought so many times before. 

While she couldn’t currently imagine a relationship with anyone, not after the shit Jaime had pulled just a few days ago, she couldn’t help but agree that the idea of a marriage of convenience had merit. She would need help, a partner and someone to rely on. She had never been a mother before and it wasn’t like she could call her mother and ask advice. But Tywin had raised children before...

She shook the cobwebs from her brain, what was she thinking? This was Jaime’s _father_! Yeah, and a man offering to legitimize your daughter, the man who held your hand while you gave birth to her, her brain countered. 

Touche, she conceded.

You already trust him, depend on him, she told herself. Maybe you could learn to love him as well, at least in some small way. The idea of physical intimacy with Tywin didn’t scare her, but the idea of being hurt again did. It flat out terrified her. Jaime was the only man she had let in, let touch her and he betrayed everything. 

But Tywin, he was steadfast, honorable and not prone to flights of fancy. He was a mature adult, a _man_, not a spoiled bastard. Closing her eyes tightly she rubbed her temples, trying to ease her mind. 

“OK,” she said softly, then opened her eyes, cleared her throat and spoke with more confidence. “I’ll marry you.”

He paused his cooking and looked over to her with a small smile, “I will take care of everything.”

Sansa ducked through the rain to the front porch, holding her portfolio closely as she unlocked the door and moved inside. Taking a deep breath, grateful she was finally home after a long day. 

She had worked as an illustrator for several years now, both digital and traditionally, and occasionally she would have to go into Lannisport and meet with clients, publishers and whatnot to discuss pieces and concepts. Today she had gone to Lannisport Publishing to discuss a cover that they wanted her to design for a new author’s first novel. It was a science fiction-mystery piece and she was looking forward to starting it. 

Kicking off her shoes and setting her purse down she moved to the living room and smiled when she saw Tywin asleep in the leather chair by the fire, Joanna asleep on his chest. With the large Christmas tree behind them it looked like a scene from a movie, the twinkle lights behind them giving it an otherworldly glow.

Grabbing her phone from her purse she moved back and took a few photos, smiling at the sight of the large man with a tiny 6-month old baby on his chest. 

Jo adored him, as he did her, and it wouldn’t take much for Sansa to admit that marrying Tywin Lannister had been a good idea. A very good idea. 

They had married in a quiet, civil ceremony, sharing a brief kiss before they returned to the house to settle Tywin into the spare room. Her house was old, yes, but it was a fully restored piece of history that they both appreciated. He had no problem leaving the cold apartment in the city to move into her home. Their home. A home that, with his help, was well on its way to being a registered historical home, something she was very excited about. 

Not only had Sansa become a Lannister, but so had Jo. Tywin had wasted no time in giving Joanna her ‘proper’ name and adopting her formally as _his_ daughter. It was hard to believe, sometimes, that the proud Great Lion had gone to such lengths to care for her and her daughter. While neither of them had heard from Jaime since he vanished, neither did they think about him. He had become irrelevant, a mistake she would never regret because she would never undo anything that brought her Jo.

Moving past the sleeping pair, she went to the master bedroom to change out of her stiff suit, pulling on jeans that finally fit her again and a loose v-neck. While her stomach had flattened and returned to its ‘former glory’, her breasts had not. They were still a pain in the back, literally, and she was hoping that once she was no longer breastfeeding they would return to their previous size.

Padding barefoot down the stairs she made her way to the kitchen, making them both a cup of tea, one of their evening before-dinner rituals. Humming softly she waited for the water to boil in the kettle, snatching it just before it could whistle. Carrying the mugs into the living room she saw that Tywin was now awake, likely having heard her in the house and she smiled at him. 

“You’re back” he said quietly, watching her with those deep, leonin eyes. 

“I am,” she replied. “You two look comfy.”

“I meant to put her down for her nap” he smiled. 

“You never do, you spoil her” she chided with a smile. 

“Bah” he shook his head. Jo woke then, whimpering softly. “She’ll be hungry then.” 

“That is my department” Sansa laughed, moving to sit on the couch with her legs up, she pulled a pillow and blanket across her lap. Tywin stood and lay Jo in her arms, kissing Sansa’s forehead as he stood. 

Their relationship, though they were married, still hadn’t progressed physically. Beyond the brief kiss they had shared at their wedding, that is. Their affection, though, was growing; simple touches, a kiss on the forehead from him or one on the jaw from her (since she was only tall enough to reach his jaw), they showed appreciation for each other in their own ways. 

And there was appreciation. Their marriage was as effortless as breathing, both of them settling into their quiet life with ease. Some days she would paint for hours while Tywin worked in his downstairs office, both of them caring for Jo. Some days he would take Jo on errands so she could paint without interruption and when she’d emerge from her attic studio there would be fresh flowers on the table or he would be cooking and making silly faces at Jo who sat, laughing in observation. 

On days when he had to go into Lannisport and his offices, Sansa would hand him a cup of tea as he hung up his jacket, greeting him at the door where he would kiss her forehead and then Jo’s with a soft smile. She would even occasionally send him a silly photo of Jo or a text with some tidbit about their day. 

Her favorite was when she sent Tywin a photo of a baby Halloween costume, a lion cub onesie and he told her to ‘buy it immediately’. She had giggled at his response before covering her mouth and looking around to ensure no one had seen that display. And so, on her first Halloween, Jo was a little lion. 

Moving her shirt aside she unclipped her bra, uncaring that Tywin was returning to his leather chair and could see her, she helped Jo to latch on to her breast. Smiling down at the golden beauty in her lap she stroked her daughter’s cheek as Jo’s hand reached out to rest on her breast. 

She was the picture of maternal beauty, Tywin thought to himself for the hundredth time as he watched Sansa nursing Jo over the top of his book. She was relaxed into the plush couch cushions, her blue eyes bright the adoration as she looked down at their daughter. And there was no mistake, Joanna was _their_ daughter. 

The day he filed their wedding license with the courts he filed papers to formally adopt Jo and give her the Lannister name she deserved. His idiot of a son had royally screwed up and he was in the for the lecture of a lifetime when, or if, he finally returned to Lannisport. If he didn’t simply punch his lights out first. 

How Jaime could abandon someone like Sansa was beyond Tywin’s comprehension. Tywin’s initial assessment of Sansa’s beauty and grace was a woeful underestimation. She was an incredible woman, in many facets, and as he learned more about her he felt her imprint in his heart deepen. 

She worked hard and was incredibly talented, painting with dedication and creating amazing visuals and new worlds. He’d watch from the hall, sneaking glances at her as she worked in the bright attic studio. He rather enjoyed watching her paint, in her shabby denim overalls, paint brushes and paint in her hair as she flicked and ran the brush along the canvas. 

He was also surprised to learn that she loved to cook and bake. Days when he arrived home to the smell of desserts and dinner always warmed his heart. She would greet him at the door, a smiling Jo in her arms and he was grateful to be back with his girls once more. 

Sansa Lannister was a creature of untamed beauty and unwavering love. She was an incredible mother and he was honored to be able to watch her in such an intimate way. The admiration he had once had for her had deepened, grown and evolved into something that bordered on wild passion. 

While determined to allow her to dictate the pace of their marriage, it did not stop him from wanting to drag her into his arms and simply take her. He imagined all of the ways that he would make her his wife in truth, make her whimper his name and beg for his touch. He ached for her and he prayed that someday soon she would come to him, perhaps even ask him to give Joanna a sibling. 

He nearly groaned and forced himself to look away from where Sansa was now humming to their daughter. He had watched Sansa’s first pregnancy from afar, but the next one he vowed he would not miss a single moment or milestone. He would hold her hand once again, praise and soothe her as she fought to bring another Lannister into the world. And when she did, he would kiss her soundly, beaming with pride for the warrior that his wife was. 

Until that moment came, however, he would drink in every experience he could. 

“What did you want for dinner?” Sansa’s voice asked him, breaking into his reading. 

“I have no particular craving” he replied. _Liar_ his mind accused him. _You know exactly what you’re hungry for_.

“Well I think” she smiled and glanced down to Jo. “Momma wants pizza” she laughed softly and he joined. 

“Then pizza Momma shall have,” he decided. 

“Tywin” he came awake with a jolt as Sansa shook him. “Tywin!”

“What?” he looked up to see her crying and pale. “What’s wrong?”

“Jo has a fever and she is really listless” she said quickly, panic edging on her voice. 

“Alright, calm down” he got up and followed her to the nursery. Feeling Jo’s forehead he frowned deeply as Sansa cried softly. “Get dressed, we’ll take her in. I won’t risk it.”

“OK” she nodded and darted across the hall. 

A half-hour later found them in emergency, waiting in the small room for the doctor to arrive. Jo was in her carrier on the table and Tywin stood with Sansa who was a ball of worry, rubbing her back to soothe her. It was nearly 2am, and the hospital was quiet, thankfully, so they had been shown to a room quickly. 

The door finally opened and Tywin recognized the face of the doctor and smiled in relief. At least they would have competent help. 

“Tywin, long time no see” Dr. Stannis Baratheon shook his hand with a smile. 

“It has been a while” Tywin shook the man’s hand. “Stannis this is my wife, Sansa. Sansa this is Dr. Stannis Baratheon, an old friend of mine.”

“Thank you for much for helping us” Sansa said with a smile, though her eyes were full of tears as she shook the doctor’s hand. Tywin watched as Stannis was dazzled by Sansa, as most men were, and while he surely noticed her age he didn’t comment, only looked to Tywin with a smile. 

“I am happy to help” Stannis said moving to Jo and unbuckling her. 

Tywin did his best to keep Sansa calm as Stannis worked, especially when Jo began to cry out in protest of being held by a stranger. Sansa whimpered with the need to hold her daughter and Tywin slid in hand into hers, holding it firmly and she held his hand even tighter in return. 

“Alright” Stannis handed Jo to Sansa and the babe calmed instantly. He then pocketed his stethoscope and replaced the thermometer on the wall. “No worries, Mom, we will get this handled” he assured Sansa and she nodded. “Her lungs are nice and clear so I will get you a prescription for some acetaminophen for Jo here, and I assume you’re still breastfeeding?” he asked and Sansa nodded. “Okay, good. Make sure she stays hydrated. Luke warm baths are good and will help bring the fever down.”

Sansa nodded, “Okay, thank you so much.”

Stannis pulled the pad from his pocket and made several notes before handing them some paperwork, “It's always better to be safe than sorry with fevers” he smiled kindly at Sansa, clearly seeing that she was terrified. “Pharmacy is upstairs on the left” Stannis said and then turned to Tywin, offering his hand. “I know you’re a married man now and have forgotten us bachelors, but let me know when you’re going to hit the links again, you're the only one I enjoy losing too.”

“Will do” Tywin smiled and shook his hand, thanking him for his help. Sansa tucked Jo back into her carrier, Tywin picking her up, and they made their way to the pharmacy, hand in hand. 

Sansa chewed her lip as she watched over Jo, who was finally sleeping soundly. Her mind was stuck on Dr. Baratheon’s comment about Tywin forgetting his friends and she couldn’t place why it bothered her so much. 

His tone hadn’t been resentful, just matter-of-fact, she supposed. She felt selfish. She hadn’t considered that Tywin had a life before her, one that had changed completely after they married. She knew he golfed, but she hadn’t realized it was a bachelor thing, and she felt bad pulling from his friends. 

But, then she didn’t feel bad because she enjoyed her with him so much…With a sigh, she turned to leave the nursery and saw Tywin watching her from the doorway. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly, his eyes boring through her and seeing that she was troubled. They moved to the hall but she left the nursery door open a bit. 

“I am just worried about Jo--”

“Sansa” he smiled softly in the dim light of 4am. “Better liars than you have tried, and failed, to trick me. Tell me.”

She crossed her arms, then uncrossed them and frowned, “Do you miss being a bachelor?”

“Ah” he nodded. “You’re worried about what Stannis said.”

“I just didn’t think about all of the things you gave up to marry me---”

“I didn’t give a damn thing up to marry you” he cut her off. “I chose to marry you, Sansa, and in doing so I gained a wife and daughter.”

“And you’re happy?” she asked softly, hating how little her voice sounded. 

“That is a silly question” he scoffed. 

“It’s not though” she blinked away tears. “I never want you to be unhappy, Tywin. Never.” 

He moved closer then, reaching out to cup her cheek and she leaned into the touch of his strong hand, “I have never been unhappy with you, Sansa” he paused, running his thumb over her cheekbone. “And I am _not_ going to leave you.”

At his words she swallowed a sob, his words soothing a fear she didn’t have the courage to voice. She lived in fear of the day he decided that she wasn’t enough, that he decided to leave. Her life with him, their life as a family was more than she had hoped for and more than she had ever had with Jaime. Physical intimacy or not, she was in deeper with Tywin than she had ever been before. 

And therein lies the crux of it, she thought. She _wanted_ Tywin, ached for her husband. She knew that once they crossed that line there was absolutely no going back. She didn’t want to go back, she wanted...more. 

“My beautiful Sansa” he ran his hand to her hair, smoothing the riot of curls from her face. “I am not going anywhere, and if I do, I am taking my girls with me.”

She moved closer then, feeling the warmth of his body, his rich scent surrounding her, “Your girls…” she whispered. 

“_My_ girls” he whispered, his eyes filled with such warmth it melted her resolve. Reaching up she ran her fingers over the whiskers of his beard and to the back of his neck, feeling the short length of his white-blonde hair. 

She didn’t speak, there was no need to, and guided his lips to hers. It was tentative at first, gentle and sweet, but soon he took control, as he was want to do, and pulled her against him. His arms wrapped around her as his tongue traced her lower lip and parted hers to delve into her mouth. 

She felt his kiss echo in every pore of her body, tangling through her nerves until everyone of them pulsed in time with his movements. 

She was out of control, her body screaming for this man, and she gave in. Her hands moved from his neck to the waistband of his navy blue sweater, one he hastily pulled on so they could take their daughter to the doctor and slid underneath to the warm flesh that was entirely Tywin. 

He growled against her mouth and then his hands were full of her ass, kneading the flesh and pulling her against him. She used her grip on his back to guide him, their steps awkward but determined as they made it into the master bedroom. There she pulled his sweater over his head, hers joining shortly after and then they were kissing again, this time her bra-clad breasts against his bare chest, both of them sighing in pleasure. 

She felt a pang of self-consciousness at her body that was no longer perfect, bearing stretchmarks and a bit of extra weight, but pushed the thought aside as his hands traveled her back, soothing her without saying a word. 

Pants were next and then she was on her back on the bed, Tywin moving over her in his boxer briefs, his long, lean form finally bare to her eyes. Pausing she ran her hands over his chest, feeling the hard planes of him and the soft tickle of blonde chest hair that dusted his flesh. 

“You have to be sure” he said softly, his fingers moving to her bra strap. “Once we go forward, we’re all in” he told her. 

“I am all in, Tywin, ‘till death do we part” she whispered as he moved to undo the front hook of her bra, her breasts spilling free. 

“Good” he leaned down and gently lapped at her nipple, pleasure shooting through her. “I have wanted to do that for ages.”

“Ages?” she sighed as he teased her. 

“Ages” he repeated with a smile, kissing his way to the opposite breast to lap at it as well. She writhed underneath him as he trailed kisses across her flesh before he moved back up to kiss her lips once more. 

Her arms wound around his shoulders as his hand wandered her body, cupping her breasts and teasing the nipples, one by one. His touch was electrical and combined with their six months of building sexual tension, she was ready to scream. 

“Tywin” she cried as his fingers moved under the fabric of her plain cotton panties to find her folds. She knew she was embarrassingly wet and he groaned as his fingers found her juices. He parted her with expert fingers and circled her clit with a smooth digit, sending fire through her. “Gods” she arched as he stroked her. 

“So wet for me,” he all but purred, trailing kisses down her jaw to nibble at her ear. 

“Please” she begged, parting her legs wider. “Don’t tease me, just make love to me, please Ty…” she gasped as he slid a finger into her, the friction absolutely delicious. He moved away long enough to pull her panties away and discard his own boxers before moving back to the cradle of her body. 

“Beautiful” he whispered as he drank in her nude form. She was a lush goddess, all soft curves and porcelain cream. She arched and writhed to meet his touch as he stroked her, her body desperate for his, as his was for hers. 

Moving back over her he aligned himself and with a slow, fluid movement, sank into the warm channel of his wife for the first time. 

“Fuck---Ty” she cried out, her head lolling back into the mattress as he filled her. Her thighs parted and then tightened around his hips as her legs wrapped around him. Her body gripped his near-painfully tight, soaked and hot around his cock, a cock that had long gone without the touch of a woman. 

It was perfection, every inch of her, perfection. 

He braced himself on his elbows over her, hands tunneling into her hair as his hips flexed and moved, setting a slow, claiming rhythm. Her mewls and moans drove him wild, her nails dragging up his back, sending shivers down his spine. 

He changed his angle and she cried out, clinging to him as he sped his movements. He needed her to come, quickly, as this was going to be embarrassingly quick. He had lusted for her for months, longer than they had been married if he was being honest and the feeling of her beneath him, around him was too much. 

Lowering a hand to where his cock moved in and out of her slick core, he coated his fingers in her slick and stroked her clit, circling and teasing until she was moaning incoherently beneath him. 

“I’m gonna” she choked and gasped as he felt her thighs start to shake. “Tywin, oh Gods, Ty---” she cried out as it slammed into her, the tremble in her thighs spreading through her body until it centered on her channel, flexing and clenching around him tightly. 

Moving quickly, his hips faltered as he pushed deep and let his release take him, pouring into her body with heated jets that had him groaning her name. “My Sansa” he lowered his forehead to hers, kissing her briefly as they tried to catch their breath. 

“Tywin” she said softly, her hands running up to cup his cheeks. 

“Hmm?” he met her vibrant gaze. 

“I love you” she confessed softly in the near-darkness of the room. “Somewhere in all of this...I fell in love with you.”

“I love you,” he felt his heart racing in his chest. “Be my wife? My true wife?”

“Yes” she smiled, blinking away tears as she trailed kisses all over his face, neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, rolling them so that she was over him and he wasn’t crushing her. 

The movement caused his body to slip from hers and she paused, eyes going wide. “What?” he asked.

She closed her eyes and laughed softly, “I’m not on birth control” she shook her head. “I swear to the God’s Tywin, if you just knocked me up…”

“If I didn’t, I am more than willing to try again” his hands ran down her back to grip her ass, possessively. “I’d give you a dozen children if you asked.”

She laughed, loudly this time and kissed him softly, “3 is a good number, I think.”

“3 is doable” he agreed. “Let me rest a bit, I am not a young man you know, then we can try again.”

“Ty” she stroked his cheek. 

“Hmm?”

“Merry Christmas” she beamed. 

“Merry Christmas, wife.”

It happened when they least expected it, which was how these things usually went. They were in Lannisport enjoying coffee and cupcakes at the corner cafe, when Tywin’s expression fell. 

“Ty?” Sansa frowned at her husband of over 5 years, then turned to see the tall, blonde man standing on the opposite sidewalk, frozen as he watched them.

“Oh” she looked to their children. To Joanna who was 5 now, and absolutely beautiful, happily eating her pink lemonade flavored cupcake, her blonde ringlets bouncing as she kicked her legs in her chair. To Willem, their 4 year old son who was every inch Tywin Jr, from his emerald eyes to his golden-fire hair, he was his father’s copy. And then to baby Gerold, asleep in her arms, his hand resting over her heart. A surprise that didn’t really surprise them, as they weren’t exactly puritans.

Her appetite for her husband had only grown over the years. Even as the rest of his blonde hair turned to white, she never stopped wanting him. And he, in turn, never stopped wanting her. Any stolen moment they could take, they did and they cherished every night together. 

“Dad, look!” Jo helped up her frosting covered hands and Sansa saw the blonde man pause in his crossing of the street toward them. 

_Good_ she thought. _You made your bed, Jaime Lannister, now you could have a coma in it._

Tywin smiled at his daughter and grabbed a wet wipe from their ever-present diaper bag and helped her to wipe her hands and face. Tywin was the best father her children could have asked for, loving and attentive. He cared deeply for his children and it showed in everything he did. 

“Hi” Jaime said softly, his eyes lingering on Joanna before meeting his father’s gaze. 

“Jaime” Tywin’s voice was cold, cold enough to draw Willem’s attention from his own cookie and he looked to his father, sensing his unhappiness before he glared at Jaime. Sansa could have laughed at the expression so like Tywin’s on the toddler’s face. 

“Where’s your wife?” Sansa asked softly, turning to look up at him. She wondered then what she had seen in him, what had drawn her to him to start with and she couldn’t remember any sort of affection she had for him, she now felt only indifference. 

“We, um, divorced” Jaime explained. “Two years passed.” 

“I am sorry to hear that” Sansa replied. 

He looked to the children and then his father with a questioning gaze, “So you two…”

“We’ve been married nearly 6 years now” Sansa smiled brightly. 

“Oh...wow” Jaime frowned.

“I was not about to let a good thing pass me by,” Tywin said coolly. “I know a one-in-a-million woman when I see one.”

“Right” Jaime gave a nod, clearly overwhelmed at this revelation. 

“These are _our_ children, Joanna, Willem and Gerold” Tywin motioned to the children as he spoke. “I would invite you to join us but we’re almost through.”

“Yeah, I uh” Jaime paused and then looked to his Father. “I was wondering if I could speak with you, privately.” At this Tywin looked to Sansa and she gave him a small nod. Her husband stood, looking as imposing as ever, kissing her softly as he left the table and the two men moved up the sidewalk to talk softly. 

Sansa focused on her children, the three wonderful beings that made up her world, well, along with her husband of course. 

She laughed when Will tried to take some of the cookie left on her plate, “Hey mister, you’ll spoil your dinner.”

“But Mom” Will reasoned expertly, a mini-Tywin all over again. “I am a growing boy, like Dad says.”

“Oh, does he now” Sansa smiled. “How about this” she broke off a small piece and gave it to Will. “Don’t grow too fast, alright? You’re still my little cub.” He laughed as she ruffled his blonde hair and happily munched on the oatmeal cookie.

When Tywin returned he was alone, his sunglasses hiding his eyes but she could tell by the set of his jaw he was royally pissed. He took a few breaths and relaxed, not wanting to upset the kids. 

“Why don't we go home and watch a movie?” Sansa smiled brightly. 

“Yeah!” Jo agreed. “Frozen?”

“No! Cars” Will countered. 

“Frozen and then Cars?” Jo asked. 

“Ok” Will agreed and Sansa laughed at her negotiating children, wondering if there was any of her genes in there. Glancing to Gerold she smiled at his red hair, perhaps there was some Stark in them after all. 

They were asleep before Elsa returned to her kingdom, and since Gerold was asleep in his crib after nursing, Sansa leaned against the door jam of her husband’s downstairs office. 

“Hey you” she set the baby monitor on a bookshelf. 

“Wife” he sat back in his chair. 

“You alright?” she asked, moving toward his antique desk. 5 years ago when the “Lannister House” hit the historical registry she had surprised him with this antique desk for his home office. It was a large solid cherry wood piece with lions roaring at each corner. It was perfect for her Great Lion. 

“He was going to track you down, beg forgiveness” Tywin glared. 

“Too little, too late” she said simply. 

“I explained that” Tywin continued. “He said that Joanna was a beautiful girl. I could have punched him in the jaw, but…”

“The children” Sansa finished for him. “Thank you for holding back.”

“C’mere” he motioned her closer with a crook of his finger and she smiled, moving around his desk and hiking the skirt of her maxi dress up to sit astride his lap. 

“Gods” he groaned at the sight of her, panties long gone as she moved over him. The loose dress was perfect for the summer heat and easy to breastfeed in, and along with being able to covertly take her husband, win-win. 

“Husband” she stroked him through his dark jeans. “I have need of you.”

“Do you, wife?” he smiled up at her as she undid his belt and jeans, pulling him free to stroke him. She knew his body better than he did and she had him hard in seconds with a practised flex of the wrist. 

“Mmmhmm” she moved over him and sank onto him without preamble. Her dress covered their laps, should someone happen in unexpectedly. She sighed at the feeling of him buried deep within her. 

“You’re perfection” he whispered, pulling the front of her maxi dress down to bare her breasts, ones that had not gone back to their original ‘D’ cup thanks to three children. He cupped her breasts as she rocked against him, teasing the peaks and sending lightning through her. Bracing her hands on his shoulders she rode him carefully, slowly, until they were both panting for air. 

“Ty” she leaned down to kiss him as she felt her orgasm closing in on her. “I love you” she kissed him deeply, his mouth parting to swallow her cries as she came around his thick cock, her body latching onto his in sweet pleasure. 

He growled hands traveling under her skirt to cup her ass, gripping her tightly as he spilled into her, “I love you, Sansa Lannister.”

Tywin held his wife close, even in slumber. They would sleep entwined, neither of them wanting to be parted from the other. Even when she was heavy with child they slept close, his hand often finding its way to the swell of their child. 

He had marvelled at every change in her body with her second and third pregnancies. He loved to feel the life growing inside of her, moving and tumbling, anxious to meet their child. 

And now with their fourth, he couldn’t wait to add another girl to the mix. Nearly 8 years of marriage and they would soon be a family of 6, something he never would have imagined a decade ago. 

Hell, a decade ago Jaime walked into Tywin’s penthouse apartment with a tall, beautiful woman on his arm that Tywin had immediately decided was too good for his son. He had no idea they would end up like this. 

He felt their second daughter kick against his hand and Sansa stirred in her sleep, snuggling closer to him. They had been up late, lost in each other since the kids were all sound asleep and now she was a contented kitten spooned against him. 

He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, silently telling his daughter to let her mother sleep. He liked to think she heard him, as her movements ceased and Sansa settled once more. 

Tywin looked to the photo frame on the nightstand. Though it was dark in the shadow of the moonlight, he knew it held the photo taken a few months ago. Them with their children, Sansa’s 4-month belly visible in her sundress, all of them smiling after a day at the beach. 

Their beautiful family, he smiled and closed his eyes, all of them there thanks to a marriage of convenience that lead to the deepest love imaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
